dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Kane (DC Bombshells)
| Universe = DC Bombshells | BaseOfOperations = Gotham City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = (formerly) baseball player | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Edmond Hamilton; Sheldon Moldoff | First = DC Comics Bombshells Vol 1 1 | Quotation = No superpower. If I did have one, I reckon it'd be, ah, a gift for inspiration. | Speaker = Kate Kane | QuoteSource = DC Comics Bombshells Vol 1 11 | HistoryText = While attending a university in Spain, Katherine Kane met Renee Montoya and the two fell in love instantly. They fought in the Spanish Civil War together and eventually adopted a young orphan boy named Jasón. However, Jasón was killed by a hunter named Barbara Ann Minerva. Kate and Renee's relationship couldn't handle the loss and they decided to focus on their duties rather than each other. Upon returning to Gotham City in 1938, Kate noticed a news program focusing on Jackie Mitchell. Becoming inspired, Kate took on the name of The Batwoman while donning a black baseball uniform. She began to fight crime around the city of Gotham and was constantly pursued by Maggie Sawyer of the GCPD. The two finally came face to face with each other in 1939 and fell in love. Maggie vowed to keep Kate's identity a secret. 'Year One (1940)' In 1940, during the time period the allied forces fought overseas, Kate found a new life and happiness with Maggie Sawyer. Together, with her team of Batgirls, the group protects America from criminality. However, her actions capture the attention of Amanda Waller, who then Waller Batwoman for her Bombshells Team. While the Batgirls handle the fort in America, Batwoman is sent into Berlin as a spy and is assisted by Selina Digatti and Alexander Luthor. Once there, she witnesses a demonstration of the creation of the Tenebrae from Brother Night and Joker's Daughter. One night, Batwoman stops a group of Tenebrae from harming a teenage party. She is unexpectedly assisted by a German Jew, named Helena, who claims to be the leader of the German Youth Resistance. As Selina and Lex pick Batwoman up, she distracts them so that Helena can sneak into the car trunk and ride with them. Later on, Brother Night takes Batwoman and tries to make use of her. But Batwoman attacks his Tenebrae, with the help of the German refugees. Selina and Helena arrive to assist her as well. However, it is still not enough to defeat the Tenebrae army and the Bombshells are on the verge of defeat when they are suddenly saved by the spirit of Zatanna. Brother Night and the Tenebrae retreat and make ready to leave for London. Batwoman follows. She arrives in London with the Battle of Britain already begun. She sneaks in through the lower levels, by submarine, and finds Edward Nygma as he is activating his bombs. Batwoman captures him and hands him over to the Londoners before going off to join the rest of the Bombshells against the enemy. 'Year Two (1941)' After their victory, Batwoman returns to Berlin and meets Selina at a rendezvous point. But she is surprised to see Renee Montoya there as well. As they prepare to smuggle some of Selina's equipment, they are dropped in on by Harley Quinn, Pamela Ysley, Zatanna, John Constantine, and Raven. Almost immediately after, they are joined by Helena and her Resistance. As the groups begin to prepare for battle against the Nazis, it is discovered that Raven is actually Joker's Daughter in disguise and has betrayed their location to the Brother Night. The Resistance and the Bombshells fight for their lives until Zatanna, Miri Marvel, and the real Raven teleport them to the sea on the south side of German Occupied France. Aquawoman is there to meet them and offers her kingdom of Atlantis as shelter for the German refugees. After defeating the Nazis, Atlantis receives a visitor: Mari, Queen of Zambesi. She asks for the assistance of Batwoman, Renee, and Selina in her country. When they get there, Mari and her lover, Shiera show the girls a series of ancient mechanical animals that have been discovered under their land. Suddenly, Barbara Ann Minerva shows up and activates the animal machines in the name of Baroness Paula von Gunther. The mechanical cheetah takes possession of Barbara Ann and calls the other mechanical animals to her. Batwoman, and the group try desperately to stop Barbara Ann, the Baroness, and the unexplainable machines before they take over the country. 'Year Four (1943)' Batwoman and Renee return to Spain and reunite with Renee's unit as they prepare to face the new tyrant that has taken over the country: Black Adam. However, their plans are sabotaged when Black Adam and his men surprise them at their hideout. Adam's lighting bolts create a fissure in the floor causing Batwoman and Renee to fall into a mysterious labyrinth under the church. They come face to face with a ravage Minotaur known as the Heretic and are saved at the last minute by Talia al Ghul. She brings both Batwoman and Renee to a secret chamber that contains a mysterious pool known as a Lazarus Pit. Batwoman is also surprised to see that Cheetah is there, along with Jasón who had been newly resurrected. | Powers = | Abilities = * * DC Comics Bombshells Vol 1 15 * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Hot Sauce:: A bat ordered by Vixen and designed by Hawkgirl. It was offered as a gift to Katherine Kane.DC Comics Bombshells Vol 1 21 * Modified bat: Can turn into a rifle or an explosive weapon.DC Comics Bombshells Vol 1 10DC Comics Bombshells Vol 1 11 | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Athletes Category:Jews